


Ещё больше сложностей.

by Lio_Hunter



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lio_Hunter/pseuds/Lio_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновлён англоязычным фиком "Complications" и чудесными артами TatianaOnegina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ещё больше сложностей.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complications](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30636) by Oak. 



Обратный поезд на Лондон отходил только в пять утра, так что им пришлось ночевать в Эдинбурге. Перед тем, как разойтись по своим комнатам, они посидели немного в ресторане отеля, упражняясь в остроумии по поводу шотландской еды и чувствуя себя, как люди, вместе пережившие большую опасность.  
Джим выпил за ужином не так уж много, но достаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать в голове приятную лёгкость, а в душе – готовность к приключениям и подвигам. Спать ему точно не хотелось, и он размышлял, чем бы заняться готовому к подвигам джентльмену, когда в дверь постучали. Бодро напевая себе под нос, Джим пошёл открывать.  
На пороге стоял сэр Хамфри.  
– Добрый вечер, господин министр. Могу я с вами поговорить?  
Человек незаинтересованный мог бы и не заметить, что в его обычной обходительной улыбке сквозит напряжение, но Джим был как раз заинтересован и всё заметил.  
– Само собой, Хамфри! Заходите, присаживайтесь.  
Сэр Хамфри вошёл в номер и присел в кресло, держась необычно прямо и сковано. Обычно же он, куда бы не заходил, вёл себя с элегантной непринуждённостью, которая отличает аристократов и котов – эти две категории существ считают, что любое место, где они находятся, принадлежит им.  
– Хамфри, мы с вами сегодня спасли королеву и нацию, – объявил Джим, остановившись посреди комнаты и по-наполеоновски засунув руку за обшлаг пиджака.  
– Да, господин министр, – на мгновение сэр Хамфри улыбнулся своей обычной снисходительной улыбкой, которая, впрочем, быстро исчезла с его лица. – Но я полагаю, что данный вопрос мы с вами, да и с остальными, уже всесторонне обсудили и рассмотрели. Я же здесь по другому делу, весьма деликатного характера.  
– А!  
– Дело касается случайного стечения обстоятельств, которое имело место быть прошлой ночью, в то время как мы находились на пути в Эдинбург, – Хамфри сцепил руки в замок и смотрел только на них, не поднимая взгляда. – Это стечение обстоятельств – абсолютно случайное, как я уже отметил – не должно повториться снова ни при каких условиях, а напротив, должно быть предано забвению настолько скоро, насколько возможно.  
– О!  
Джим помолчал, осмысливая сказанное, потом уточнил:  
– Вы имеете в виду то, что произошло между мною и вами? Потому что было ещё то, что произошло между нами всеми, включая сэра Фредерика – я этого никогда в жизни не забуду!  
Хамфри выпрямился ещё сильней, если только это было возможно, и сухо ответил:  
– Я полагаю, что это очевидно.  
Джим помолчал, потом подошёл и сел в кресло напротив него. Он изо всех сил старался думать, так что, кажется, даже хмель из головы слегка выветрился.  
– Если вы этого хотите, то конечно, – мягко сказал он и, протянув руку, коснулся пальцев Хамфри, сцепленных в замок так сильно, что костяшки побелели. Хамфри от прикосновения дёрнулся, и Джим поспешил руку убрать.  
– Вопрос… – голос у Хамфри сорвался, и ему пришлось сделать паузу, откашляться и начать заново. – Вопрос не в том, чего я хочу, вопрос в том, как мы должны себя вести, господин министр. Если это выплывет, вы представляете, какой ущерб будет нанесён нашим репутациям? От них камня на камне не останется!  
– Я понимаю, – пробормотал Джим. – Но ведь никто ничего не узнает, если мы будем осторожны… Конечно, если вы этого хотите, – поспешно добавил он. Мысль о том, что он один тут хочет чего-то подобного, ему совсем не нравилась.  
– Журналисты есть везде, вы должны это знать – вы же сами были журналистом.  
– Везде?  
Джим с тревожным лицом вскочил с кресла и прижал палец к губам. Хамфри вопросительно приподнял брови; на его лице тоже отразилась тревога.  
Джим на цыпочках, бесшумно, соблюдая всевозможные меры предосторожности, подкрался к шкафу и рявкнул:  
– Мисс Смит, вылезайте! Ваша игра раскрыта! – и резко распахнул дверцу. – О! Ну вот, видите, здесь только моё пальто – вряд ли оно за мной шпионит, мы вместе уже четыре года!  
Непохоже было, чтобы эта шутка хоть немного повеселила Хамфри. Кажется, наоборот, он разозлился.  
– Господин министр! Я вынужден прийти к выводу, что вы не рассматриваете этот вопрос так серьёзно, как того требуют обстоятельства!  
Джим вздохнул, возвращаясь к своему креслу.  
– Не рассматриваю, – согласился он. – Потому что рассматривать его серьёзно и на трезвую голову было бы слишком грустно.  
На это Хамфри не стал возражать. Джим опять протянул руку и коснулся его пальцев, и в этот раз Хамфри отстраняться не стал.  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы всё это было попроще, – сказал Джим, накрывая его руку своей.  
Пока он учился в колледже, всё было по-другому. Все этим занимались, и пока не попадались или не начинали относиться к рискованному развлечению, как к чему-то серьёзному, это считалось нормальным. Мол, все через это проходят – это просто такой период. Но после колледжа продолжают в том же духе только странные и смешные люди. Джим странным и смешным не был, он женился на прекрасной женщине, которую искренне любил, и если у него временами и появлялись мысли о том, чтобы свернуть налево с респектабельной семейной тропы, то отогнать их было очень легко: стоило только сказать себе такие слова, как «гомосексуальность», «адюльтер», «скандал в прессе», как они исчезали и не появлялись ещё долго.  
Как бы то ни было, сейчас эти слова не оказывали на него должного эффекта. Он отмахивался от них: «Никто ничего не узнает!». Да и узнавать-то пока было не о чем.  
Ему действительно нравился Хамфри. И нравился не только потому, что он такой очаровательный, обходительный и остроумный – нет, было что-то ещё в нём. Временами – очень редко – когда он думал, что его никто не видит или терял над собой контроль, как вчера, в купе поезда, – что-то проскальзывало в его лице, в его глазах – человеческая сущность становилась на мгновение видна под маской чиновника. Человек, который оградил себя от жизни рядами жёлтых папок, бумаг, официальных предписаний, протоколов, километрами красной тесьмы, заборами из бессмысленных слов, бесполезных действий и интриг. И Джиму хотелось добраться до этого человека, узнать, кто прячется под всеми этими нагромождениями и почему он так боится реальности. Что его сделало таким. Или кто.  
Хамфри сидел молча, опустив глаза. Скулы у него слегка порозовели. Руки он не отнимал.  
– Никто ничего не узнает, – мягко сказал Джим, поглаживая его руку. – Мы с вами будем очень осторожны.  
Ответа не последовало; тогда он поднялся, присел на подлокотник кресла Хамфри и положил руку ему на затылок. Вьющиеся тёмные волосы, седые на висках, на ощупь были мягкими, как птичьи перья.  
Хамфри наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на него – и в этот раз никакой маски у него на лице уже не было. Чиновник исчез, остался человек, и в глазах у этого человека было отчаяние, тоска и одиночество. И этот человек вцепился в лацканы пиджака Джима обеими руками, притянул его к себе и поцеловал так, что они стукнулись зубами. Целовался он, как в последний раз в жизни, и когда Джим отрывался от его губ, то видел, какое отчаянное и почти злое у него лицо: побледневшее, с лихорадочно блестящими чёрными глазами. А цеплялся он за него так, что можно было не сомневаться: наутро будут синяки.  
Джим в конце концов встал с подлокотника, где он сидел, как птица на жёрдочке, и потянул Хамфри за собой к постели:  
– Идёмте, там же удобней, что мы с вами, как подростки…  
Они выключили свет и забрались под одеяло, и Джим шёпотом сказал, что если мисс Смит и прячется под кроватью, то доказать она ничего не сможет. А Хамфри даже один раз назвал его по имени – почти беззвучно, но Джим услышал всё равно.  
Потом он сразу же собрался уходить, но Джим удержал его.  
– Если я утром выйду из вашего номера, как по-вашему, можно это будет охарактеризовать, как «осторожное поведение»? – спросил Хамфри, но при этом он уткнулся Джиму в шею, так что это не прозвучало и вполовину так саркастично, как должно было.  
– Пять… нет, десять, десять минут, Хамфри, – попросил Джим.  
Они устроились поудобней, Джим прижался щекой к макушке Хамфри и начал медленно гладить его по спине, и прошло гораздо больше времени, чем десять минут, когда Хамфри, наконец, встал с кровати, включил ночник и начал одеваться. Джим, завернувшись в простыню на манер тоги римского императора, всячески ему в этом мешал, хотя делал вид, что помогает. Например, дольше застёгивать рубашку он не смог бы и в том случае, если б у него была всего одна рука, а уж сколько он завязывал галстук – и сказать страшно.  
Несмотря на все препятствия, Хамфри, в конце концов, всё же удалось одеться и привести себя в порядок. Тем не менее, любой, кто был с ним знаком, сразу понял бы: что-то здесь не так. Его лицо казалось моложе, мягче и беззащитней, как будто маску, один раз снятую, трудно было натянуть снова.  
На прощание они обнялись, Джим поцеловал его в висок и прошептал:  
– Всё будет хорошо, Хамфри.  
Отстранившись, Хамфри ему улыбнулся:  
– Да, господин министр.


End file.
